


Like Father, Like Son

by Lili_Noir



Series: Kai/Ally [1]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Cult
Genre: Alternative Universe - No Cult, F/M, Fluff, Kai is Ozzie’s real father, Kai isn’t insane, Pregnancy, This is a cursed ship but I’ll make it cute, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lili_Noir/pseuds/Lili_Noir
Summary: A pure fluffy oneshot where Ally gets cravings for chocolate cake at 3 in the morning, so gets Kai to take her to the store to shop for some.
Relationships: Kai Anderson/Ally Mayfair-Richards
Series: Kai/Ally [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579255
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Like Father, Like Son

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HauntedByShadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntedByShadows/gifts).



> So I know this is considered a cursed ship, since Kai is notoriously psychotic and Ally is a lesbian, but I ship it and I thought I’d write a fic for the minute number of Kai/Ally shippers out there to enjoy.
> 
> So enjoy my fellow cursed shippers, and for those who don’t ship it and are reading it anyway? Then I hope I change your mind.

“Kai. Kai wake up!” A dainty hand firmly shook the blue haired man awake.

He shot upright with a startled yell. “What! Whatisit? Whatsgoingon?”

His girlfriend Ally sat in the bed beside him, stroking his arm to soothe him. 

“Kai, it’s okay. I just can’t sleep and wanted you to keep me company.” Kai let out a huge sigh of relief, putting a hand over his racing heart to try and steady his pulse.

“Jeez Ally, I thought something was wrong, I thought something bad had happened!” Kai felt himself welling up at the thought of something happening to Ally or his unborn son. 

The blonde haired woman next to him ran her soft fingers through his silky blue hair. “There there baby, it’s okay.” She let out a little gasp. 

“Speaking of babies, our little one wants to say hello to his dad.” Ally put a hand on her belly before placing Kai’s there as well. 

A beaming smile lit up Kai’s face as he felt his child kick his hand through Ally’s stomach. 

“Ally, Ally he’s kicking! He’s alive! You have a living human inside you!” Ally smiled at her boyfriend.

“Yeah, it’s insane really, because I never really thought of him as living until I heard his heartbeat or felt him kick just now. But do you know what else is insane?”

Kai shook his head. “No, what?”

“My craving for chocolate cake. And there’s none in the house.” Ally pouted, sticking her bottom lip out.

Kai laughed, kissing her on the cheek softly. “What about I take you to the store and you can pick out whatever you want.”

Ally’s face lit up before nodding her head vigorously in response. 

Kai grabbed his keys and his girlfriend’s hand before heading out the door.

***

Kai took the keys out of the ignition and walked over to the passenger seat to open the door for his pregnant girlfriend. 

“Thanks babe.”

As Kai pushed their trolley towards the entrance of the shop, Ally stopped him. “Hey Kai, can I sit in the trolley?”

The blue haired man snorted at her. “What are you, five years old?”

Ally rolled her eyes at him. “I just feel like, once this baby is born, that’s it. That’s the end of my childhood. Even though I’m an adult already I feel like once _I_ have a child, I will truly be an adult. So I want to have these last few months of still being a child before we have to step up and raise one ourselves.” She glanced sideways at him. “Is that a good enough reason for you?”

Kai smiled warmly at her. “Of course Ally. That’s why I love you. Get in, let’s go get you some cake.”

***

An hour or so later saw Kai hurtling down the shopping aisles with Ally in the trolley, clutching an armful of baked goods, both screaming with joy and exhilaration. 

The one assistant on duty at this time, chased after them, shouting obscenities at them. It was only when he threatened to call the police that Kai brought the speeding trolley to a steady stop.

They paid for the items, ignoring the glares they received from the store attendant, and left for the car. 

“Well, that’s it. That’s my childhood gone.” Ally started to cry, tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

Kai reached over, brushing her tears away. “Hey, hey, Ally. It’s okay. _Your_ childhood may be over, but someone else’s is just beginning.” He placed a hand on her baby bump.

“You are going to be the best mother, Ally. And by the time Ozzie grows old enough to have his own kids, he’ll be wishing that his childhood wasn’t over, because that’s how good he’ll have it.”

Ally scrunched up her nose. “Ozzie?”

Kai laughed before gesturing to the Ernie Oswald chocolate cake in her lap. 

“I thought that was fitting considering how much you love that cake. You can change it if you like.”

Ally laughed before leaning over and kissing him sweetly on the lips.

“It’s perfect Kai.”

***

And so it was. 

Little Ozzie Anderson was born on Christmas Day to two loving parents who called him their little Christmas miracle.

And yes, when the time came for him to have a child, he too felt somewhat sad that his childhood was well and truly over.

So how did he remedy that? 

By whizzing down the aisle of the supermarket with his pregnant girlfriend in the trolley, with the same supermarket attendant that had once chased his parents around the store.

You know what they say.

Like father, like son.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked. And as always you can leave requests in the comment section below, or message me on Pinterest (because I’m sad and that’s like the only form of social media I use 😂) at Lili Noir.
> 
> This fic was for my bestie, so I hope you liked it xx
> 
> \- Lili 💚🖤


End file.
